


То, что мы потеряли на пляже

by meineliebe



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Mindwiping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meineliebe/pseuds/meineliebe
Summary: Когда стираешь воспоминания, надо знать точно, что забираешь.





	То, что мы потеряли на пляже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [things we lost at the beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294000) by [introductory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory). 



Он начинает с Рейвен и проходится по каждому, одному за другим, аккуратно вырезая их из Мойриной головы, будто вынимая книги с полки. Все, что было до Вестчестера, остается, но он забирает остальное: все более искренние улыбки Хэнка, теплые обьятия Шона, хриплые «Доброе утро» Алекса в кухне на нижнем этаже. Гордость за них, которую испытывала Мойра, ощущение дома, которое пришло к ней, несмотря на то, что она была лишней с самого начала — все это растворяется под прикосновением Чарльза, становится прахом, и ох, это не должно быть так легко, но тем не менее это так.

Себя и Эрика он оставляет напоследок. Они лидеры своих — организаций, решил он — и, вероятно, ему придется забрать больше, чем просто особняк. Не следует ЦРУ знать их слабости или как они мыслят. Он не ожидает найти ничего, кроме прохладных воспоминаний и некоторого застарелого негодования, когда сосредотачивается на Эрике — кто из них не испытывает хоть капельку негодования на Эрика за то, что тот натворил — но вместо этого он получает вспышки страсти, приглушённого смеха, мягких простыней и скользкой кожи:

_— Жаль, что ты человек..._

Вместо этого он получает ответное веселье Мойры, когда она обвивается вокруг Эрика, наклоняясь, чтобы прижаться телами друг к другу отнюдь не в первый раз. Это бесконечное, головокружительное множество ночей, о которых Чарльз ничего не знал: целоваться до синяков — как вызов, трахаться до потери дыхания — как победа, для обоих сторон.

_— Жаль, что ты — нет..._

В конце концов Чарльз забирает и эти воспоминания. Так безопаснее, и вероятно, милосерднее, решает он, вспоминая, как Мойра не колебалась на пляже ни секунды. Как ее руки твердо держали пистолет, без шанса промахнуться.


End file.
